Jocasta Nu
Jocasta Nu was a Force-sensitive human Coruscanti female who served in the Jedi Order as a Master and the Chief LIbrarian of the Jedi Archives during the Clone Wars and into the Jedi Purge. She was responsible for assisting her fellow Jedi in finding information that they needed from the Archives, and controlled access to the restricted Holocron Vault. Jocasta Nu was born on Coruscant, found to be Force-sensitive and brought into the fold of the Jedi Order by a member of their Acquisition Division. She was raised in an unidentified youngling clan, was selected by a Jedi Master and passed her Jedi Trials, becoming a Jedi Knight. Following that, she pursued the path of Consular and became a researcher wh specialized in the field of archaeology. She attached herself to the Exploration Corps after consulting the Council of Reassignment, and traveled the Galaxy gathering information for the Jedi Archives. During one of her journeys, Master Nu discovered a Force-sensitive Miraluka named Jerec and delivered him to the Jedi Temple for training. He became her Padawan, and she became an archivist and Librarian. Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, she had a seat on the Jedi Council. However, she retired from the Council after ten years to become the Chief Librarian. She was responsible for successfully training many apprentices and librarians, including her final Apprentice, Jin-Lo Rayce, who she trained sometime after the Stark Hyperspace War. She was made part of the Librarian's Assembly. One of her numerous responsibilities was Chief Librarian was overseeing the Educational Corps, and reporting directly to the Reassignment Council on all matters concerning the Jedi Service Corps. Nu undertook a diplomatic mission to the world of Serenno in 52 BBY, with Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn, Sifo-Dyas, and Dooku. The misson was successful, however much of their work was undone during the Separatist Crisis, when Count Dooku himself wished to withdraw the planet from the Republic. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, she assisted Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's attempt to locate the planet Kamino in the Archives. After not finding any information, she insisted that any item that did not apear in the Archives simply did not exist. When the Clone Wars began, Jocasta was shocked to learn that the planet Kamino actually did exist, and that it had previously been erased from the Jedi Archives. This began a flurry of activity on the part of herself and her affiliates, several of whom traveled to Kamino to document it's location and the basic facts about the watery world, and kept an eye out for other information that had not been uploaded to the Archives. Despite decades of hard studying, exploration and data analysis, it appeared that the Archives were incomplete, and that the Galaxy was an even larger place than Jocasta Nu once believed. After the Republic's defeat during the First Battle of Felucia, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was assigned to serve as the Jedi Archives' new security officer under Nu's tutelage. Nu took her on a tour of the archives, ending with her showing Padawan Tano the entrnace to the Holocron Vault, explaining that only members of the Jedi Council were permitted access due to the sensitive information contained within. When the Temple was put on high alert due to Cad Bane's efforts to infiltrate it, Nu informed Master Ord Enisence of this, before "he" knocked her unconscious. Master Enisence had been killed off-world, and the clawdite bounty hunter Cato Parasitti had taken on his form as a disguise. Tan subdued her, and Nu recovered, but they failed to prevent Bane from escaping with a Jedi holocron. Jocastu Nu went on to assist Tano when she needed to examine criminal records to locate the thief who stole her lightsaber, offering her wise counsel and partnering the Padawan with Master Tera Sinube in the process. She left the two to begin their search, and they retrieved the lightsaber. After Master Plo Koon discovered the wreckage of former Jedi Council member Sifo-Dyas's starship on the moon of Oba Diah, Nu was asked to brief the Jedi Council on the events surrounding his demise. She informed them that records detailing the deceased Jedi's final mission had been sealed by the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Jocasta Nu meditated on the information that someone had removed Kamino from the Archives, and that the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had ordered the final mission of Sifo-Dyas to be sealed. She concluded that the Chancellor and possibly several of her fellow Jedi could not be trusted, and she adopted a cautious mentality, wary of her surroundings. Nu remained at the Temple throughout the Clone Wars, diligently working on the Archives when Operation: Knightfall occurred in 19 BBY. As clone troopers of the 501st Legion struck the lower levels, Nu summoned her Padawan, Rayce, and handed him several datachips with information from the Archve Stacks uploaded to him. She ordered him to flee, and he left via one of the Temple's secret passageways. She remained behind, waiting in the Archives until Anakin Skywalker -who had become Darth Vader- marched into the Archives with a unit of clone assassins. When the Dark Lord demanded that she unlock the Temple's distress beacon, she refused and ignited her blue lightsaber. Vader lifted her using the force and impaled her, presumably killing her. Vader ordered the clone assassins to defend the beacon with their lives, before turning towards the task of assisting members of the 501st Legion in slaying the librarians who attempted to destroy the Archive stacks to prevent their knowledge from falling into enemy hands. All of the librarians were brutally executed. Jocasta escaped the Archives and treated her injuries before fleeing Coruscant, mind-tricking several clone troopers to falsely confirm that they had disposed of her body by burning it on a flaming pyre like hundreds of other Jedi. Surviving the destruction of the Jedi Order, Nu spent the eary stages of the Jedi Purge gathering whatever information she could regarding the Order's legacy, before going into hiding with her assistant Gar in order to preserve it. She hoped to one day create a school for training a new generation of Jedi. At an unknown point during her travels, Imperial Intelligence received confirmation that she had survived Operation: Knightfall and added her to a list of possible survivors, which Darth Sidious handed over to the Grand Inquisitor, who sent the Inquisitorius -overseen by Darth Vader at the behest of Sidious- to hunt her down, and bring her back alive if possible. Nu discovered that the Jedi Archives contained a holocron with a list of every Force-sensitive child discovered prior to the activation of Order 66, and returned to Coruscant, determined to obtain it. Bypassing several clone troopers by using a mind trick, she entered the Temple and avoided the Grand Inquisitor, who was reviewing the knowledge preserved within several of the Temple Stacks. She entered a secret vault within the Archives, reuniting with a guardian-protector droid named Cator. Leaving the droid to it's duty, sne confronted the Grand Inquisitor with her lightsaber activated, offended that he was reading boos and then carelessy tossing them aside. He bested her in the following duel and was about to strike the final bow when Vader blocked his saber, demanding that she remain alive. Nu used this moment to telekinetically hurl several books at the two, providing her with an opportunity to flee. Pursued by Vader, she acquired a hidden weapon and combined it with her lightsaber in an attempt to destroy him, but failed, destroying her lightsaber in the process. She then acquired a green-bladed spare lightsaber hidden inside a shelf compartment and escaped, but had to fight off several Coruscant Guard shock troopers led by Commander Fox. The troopers assumed Vader was a Jedi, and fired on him. Vader questioned the Commander on his negligence on informing the troopers of his presence before snapping the clones neck, and ordering the troopers to capture Nu. He restrained her with the Force after she attempted to end her own life, and she was confined to a patrol transport. During the pursuit throughout the Archives and the Temple, Cator had successfully bio-scanned Darth Vader and identified him as Anakin Skywalker before being forcibly dis-assembled by the Sith Lord. She looked on in horror as he accessed the Kyber crystal holocron containing a list of every known Force-sensitive child in the Galaxy. When she next spoke, one of the troopers told her to stop talking, and made his disdain for the Jedi known to everybody aboard. Nu revealed that they were taking orders from one, and that Lord Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker. Vader proceeded to Force push all of the shock troopers out of the transport, killing them and preserving his secret. Jocasta inquired after her fate, and Vader activated his lightsaber. She bowed her head and he swiftly ended her life before destroying the holocron to ensure that his master Darth Sidious could not use it's contents to locate Force-sensitive beings powerful enough to replace Vader as his apprentice. Jocasta Nu's sacrifice allowed for the preserved Jedi knowledge to remain unnoticed, and it was protected by her assistant Gar for many years until he grew old and buried the information via use of an explosive, killing himself in the process. Luke Skywalker uncovered this secret vault and the information inside it, using it to rebuild the Jedi Order. Her Apprentice Jin-Lo Rayce evaded Imperial efforts to track down the Jedi on Coruscant for several months before he stowed away on a transport and escaped the planet. He searched the Galaxy far and wide for any surviving Jedi, found none, and began tracking down young Force-sensitives in order to train them. He trained a number of adepts into the Agents of Ossus, a coalition of the cells of trainees he'd mentored, dedicated to keep the legacy of the Jedi Order alive despite the Galactic Empire's attempts to exterminate them. The Jedi lore they secured remained largely untouched and undiscovered by the Inquisitorius and the Galactic Empire until it fell and the New Republic arose in it's place. It is likely that they amalgamated with Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Additional Information Jocasta Nu was 1.97m tall, she wielded a blue lightsaber in and out of combat, which was the same colour as her eyes, and she wore patterned robes which bore the symbols of the Ansata which indicated knowledge and learning. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Consular Category:Jedi Master Category:Librarian Category:Chief Librarian Category:Librarian's Assembly Category:Operation Knightfall Category:Jocasta Nu Category:Jin-Lo Rayce Category:Agents of Ossus Category:Ansata Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Exile